


The Life Of An American Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's worse than being told you're not going to graduate on time? Being told you're being put in a new program for delinquents. Even worse? Being shipped all the way to America to finish off your senior year at a school that focuses on science and the future...when you've been spending all your time in the past and don't even know what the hell an Ipad is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyWK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/gifts).



She had never felt so much anger at once in her life, even when facing down Naraku she had not been this mad. It was like a sea of anger was festering in the pit of her stomach making her want to force it out.

Dark blue eyes ran over the crumpled paper in her hands again and again yet it still said the same thing.

She was not going to graduate due to missing too much school. She either went along with their ridiculous new program or dropped out. She would have had no problem going to a new school.

Yet, it was all the way in America?!

Who the hell thought up this new plan?

Sure their school system was so much more advanced and to be blunt better than the American school system that it would be easy for her to graduate even if she didn't try. But seriously?!

Slim shoulders slumped as tears gather in dark blue eyes. "Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the news to her mama would be the hardest, she felt like such a failure. She was the eldest she was supposed to set an example for her younger brother...and here she was almost a drop out.

She had tried her best to balance her school life and her responsibilities in the past but... As time went on she had to focus more and more on staying alive in the past. Her life was worth more than a ten page essay.

She had given up almost everything in the past...only to be kicked out once her journey was done. It had stung, hurt her to the core. Yet she was ready to move on, to graduate and start a new normal life.

Well, that all depended on whether or not her mother was on board with this radical idea. With a deep breath she knocked on the kitchen doorway.

"Mama, I need to talk to you..."


	3. Chapter 3

The air was thick with tension, well at least it was on her end, as her mother smiled up at her, her wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes dear?" She felt dread settle in her stomach, she had told people worse...that their villages, friends and families were gone...yet here she was tongue tied. Afraid of the reaction from the person who had given their everything for her, for her future...and she had messed it all up.

Tears began falling down her face as she bit her lip. Her mother was at her side in an instant asking her what was wrong, if she was okay.

With shuddering breaths she gathered her courage. "Mama, I'm a failure."


	4. Chapter 4

The worst part was over, her break down was mostly over as well. Dull blue eyes stared at the dark liquid that sat in her tea cup. Her mother had calmed her, pulling her to her her and just held her, whispering comforting words into her hair as she cried.

It had all been building up, the pain of being ripped from her friends, her first love. Trying to fit into a world she no longer belonged...it all just came crashing down. There was so much left unsaid in the past and it would have to stay that way.

She had to focus on the here and now and what little of a future she had left.

"Kagome, we can make this work..." She glanced up at her mama and sighed, nodding her head. She was just so drained.

Her mother smiled, taking that as a sign to continue. "You've always wanted to go to America and now you can! To New York as well! I'm sure you'll be fine! I'll call the program director tomorrow and get more information. You've nothing to worry about dearheart."

She barely paid attention as her mom rattled off even more good things about this 'opportunity' trying to make the best of the situation. Once upon a time she would have done the same, but now?

"Mama, I'm tired I'm going to bed." She forced a smile and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek as she made her way to her room.

Maybe tomorrow would be better?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh how wrong she had been, when her mother said she would take care of everything she had meant it. Now she was sitting in her schools office filling out paperwork, once it was all done, approved and documented they would book her flight.

She would be staying in an apartment nearby the school and go to school five days a week. The other two days she would work off her 'rent' as a student aid, doing stuff for the teachers and school. Odd little jobs, she had to earn her keep.

She had no problem doing that.

She was used to working for what she wanted and needed.

"And sign here and initial there.." She did as the principal asked sighing as she sat back and rolled her neck. How she loathed paper work...how was she going to handle homework?!

The principal smiled as he looked over the papers and nodded. "Well Ms. Higurashi if everything is in order we should have you ready to ship out by the end of the week!" She merely forced a smile and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip home was a bit tense yet she merely gazed out the window of her mother's car, trying to mentally prepare what to pack. She was falling into old habits, planning ahead and trying to figure out what she would need, not what she would want.

She already had a list made out by the time they drove up the back driveway which was used for cars and deliveries. She blinked as her mother turned off the car and turned to her.

"Kagome, I know this is going to be hard for you...but I know you can do it. They would want you to." Her voice was soft as she took in the way her daughter looked away from her and gazed at the well house. She knew her daughter missed her friends in the past, she was not blind.

Her eldest had fallen into a depression yet tried her best to pretend she was fine. It was her nature to pretend that everything was okay, she didn't like to worry others.

Such a selfless young woman she had become.

Kagome sighed her shoulders slumping as she turned to face her mother, a small smile plastered on her face.

"I know mama...I know...it's just going to be hard." Her mother gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"You're not doing it alone, even is your half way across the world I will always be there for you." Kagome smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"Thanks mama...I love you."


End file.
